


Two Hawkeyes Are Better Than One, The Mix

by kultiras, pyroblaze18 (kultiras)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Community: avengers_rbb, Fanmix, Gen, hawkeyes stick together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/pyroblaze18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Kate Bishop, Hawkeye. They may drive each other crazy, but Hawkeyes stick together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hawkeyes Are Better Than One, The Mix

**Author's Note:**

> A Clint Barton and Kate Bishop fanmix created for the Avengers Reverse Big Bang challenge on LJ.
> 
> Check out [JenNova's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova) great story Hawkguys, [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956269)! Make sure you leave her plenty of comments and kudos!
> 
> Original Hawkeye artwork by David Aja

  
[](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/Avengers%20RBB%202013/TwoHawkeyes-kultiras-a_zps95bb6b72.jpg.html) [](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/Avengers%20RBB%202013/TwoHawkeyes-kultiras-b_zps5b61e881.jpg.html)

##### 

Download the mix [over here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/5pas9m)

**Under Pressure — Queen**  
 _Pressure pushing down on me_  
 _Pressing down on you, no man ask for_

_It's the terror of knowing_  
 _What this world is about_  
 _Watching some good friends_  
 _Screaming, "Let me out!"_

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking_  
 _Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_

 

**Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of — U2**  
 _You've got to get yourself together_  
 _You've got stuck in a moment_  
 _And now you can't get out of it_  
 _Don't say that later will be better_  
 _Now you're stuck in a moment_  
 _And you can't get out of it_

 

**Come Back Down — Greg Laswell (feat. Sara Bareilles)**  
 _Come on, all your good friends are here_  
 _Waiting this one out_  
 _You've got to come back down_

_All of your wallowing is unbecoming_  
 _You've got to take it on your own from here_  
 _It's getting pathetic and I'm almost done here_

 

**Who You Are Without Me — Kate Voegele**  
 _I'm not your anchor_  
 _So don't hold on_  
 _I'm not the answer_  
 _You've got me wrong_  
 _I'm not your savior_  
 _Save your energy_  
 _To find out who you are, yeah who you are without me_

 

**People Like Us — Kelly Clarkson**  
 _People like us we've gotta stick together_  
 _Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_  
 _Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_  
 _It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me_  
 _This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed_  
 _So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare_  
 _Tonight we're gonna change forever_

_Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

 

**I'll Stand By You — The Pretenders**  
 _Let me see you through_  
 _'cause I've seen the dark side too_  
 _When the night falls on you_  
 _You don't know what to do_

_So if you're mad, get mad_  
 _Don't hold it all inside_  
 _Come on and talk to me now_  
 _Hey, what you got to hide?_  
 _I get angry too_  
 _Well I'm a lot like you_  
 _When you're standing at the crossroads_  
 _And don't know which path to choose_  
 _Let me come along_  
 _'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

 

**Time After Time — Quietdrive**  
 _If you’re lost_  
 _You can look_  
 _And you will find me_  
 _Time after time_  
 _If you fall_  
 _I will catch you_  
 _I’ll be waiting_  
 _Time after time_

 

**Top Of The World — Mandy Moore**  
 _Searching through the sky, hoping to find a way_  
 _A way, to get me through the day_  
 _Don't know where I belong, is this where I should stay_

_Lift me up, when I am falling_  
 _You're my friend, when I was calling_  
 _Now I'm on top of the world_

 

**"Related" Theme Song — The Veronicas**  
 _I hate you, I love you_  
 _You know too much about me_  
 _I have to just kill you_  
 _But then who'll tell me how to live?_  
 _Don't tell me how to live_  
 _Just tell me I'm alright_  
 _Just shut up_  
 _Why do I ask you anyway?_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hawkguys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956269) by [JenNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova)




End file.
